Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 13th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 13th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. We will start with the recap of the events from last week. Will Senator Halliwell please take the floor to discuss the class from Wednesday? Lysabet Halliwell: '''This past wednesday, Professor Sunwraith held a rather informational lecture on specific demons. She briefly explained some of the demons that we're no stranger to, and provided some valuable tips for combat against them. All in all, Lady Sunwraith covered: imps, succubi, felhounds, felguard, infernals, Nathrezim, and pit lords. Thankfully, she summoned none of these creatures during her class. Notes from her lesson can be found in the Library, I believe. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Would anyone like to discuss the class that was held on Monday? Fine. Uhm... You there person who I don't know. I was told you would talk about something that I also am not aware of. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Yes. Me. Right, so. I'm the woman who's been hunting Viserth for longer than you people, so I got brought in as a consultant. We had a incident with the Cult of the Resurrector this week, which is his crazy ass cult. They were long gone, of course, because response time in this city takes -forever-, but they left a lot of clues. We have a list somewhere in War or Justice or something important sounding - you can go look them up yourself. Important thing is that we know for a fact that even Kirin Tor are joining the cult. Also, he probably has an inside man. Isn't that cheery? I hope you all enjoy "loyalty testing". I think your Minister of the Interior gets off on it. Also, I feel like in the interest of complete honesty, since SOMEONE blabbed it in a meeting with the Mage-Commander, I should probably formally introduce myself and explain my qualification for being an expert in this. My name is Eillina Arenall. I'm Viserth Arenall's daughter. Yeah, that's it. Talking isn't something I'm good at. I'm better at shooting. If you want to know anything else, let me know. We just ordered a shit ton of records from Stormwind, which will be here in a couple of days. Meriahm tried to explain what the was, but I honestly wasn't listening. And... that's it...can I go now? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Good. Thanks. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We will move on to next week now. Lady Pyrestaff you have a class coming up. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Oh right. I do cooking classes. I was going to do one last night, but kids were- kids. Anyway. Late night cooking classes are the best, so you should come, make some food, then eat it. We'll probably make something savory instead of sweet. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Nimue, can you talk about the baby shower? '''Mab Nimue: There's a very pregnant Senator lady who needs a baby shower. Since I make nice baskets, I thought we'd do something even better. A bigger basket! Just kidding. We are having a baby shower for Alazea. Please bring gifts for the new baby. That's all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright. As the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, and the Foreign Minister could not be with us tonight, I in my infinite wisdom will permit the Ambassador of the College of Canons to address the senate. Ambassador, you have the floor. '''Tyragonfal: I'm only going to speak about the Installation ceremony that was held last Sunday for Bishop Sabrina Dawnstrider. The ceremony was well attended and afterwards there was quite a robust celebration held in the Beer Garden that went into the evening. That is all... Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. I now call upon the Right Honorable Minister of Interior Arranax DeVin to report his findings. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Now. Not sure as to what 'findings' we'd call this, more of a report to all of you, and a request for continued observation. The 'ritual' that elf just spoke of was a gods damned goblin airship wreck of a security matter. For the majority of it, only members of the Interior, and Justice Departments were present for the safety and security of our people. Now ... Aside from the normal bizarre-ness involved with things like claiming the Archmage Antonidas is some kind of light-martyr, and a tirade about spiritual wine making? They brought a group of armed troops here lead by a wanted criminal and were in the process of shutting down public roads and passages. The criminal, wanted for assault and battery against one of our citizens was more or less dealt with, but, as Miss Halliwell learned? They had a 'robust' conversation on the virtues of killing several of our order. So please. I ask you to keep your eyes open for possible threats from these enemies of our nation. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''As always Senator DeVin, we thank you for your dedication to the defense of this glorious nation. I will now open the floor. Those wishing to speak, please raise a hand. No, what a shame. We will move on to promotions. Senator DeVin, would you please do the honors? '''Arranax DeVin: Whelp. Alright. Would one Elorae Sunwraith please take to the center of the ring? So. A class on demons that didn't result in someone becoming offended, someone becoming possessed, someone torturing a demonic entity, or someone trying to plough a demonic entity. Kudos. That would be a first I think. At least a first in a very long time. Either way. Because of this astounding feat, I am placing you at the rank of Senator. Congratulations! Dismissed. That ... would be all I think. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events